Hereinafter, content disseminated via any broadcasting medium is interchangeably referred to as simply “broadcast,” “program,” or “broadcast program” unless expressly disambiguated where used. A time zone refers to a geographic region that maintains and observes the same standard time across that region.
A broadcast is said to roll over time zones when the same broadcast is initiated at different times relative to Zulu time in different time zones. Greenwich Mean Time (GMT) is also referred to as Zulu time or Coordinated Universal Time (French: Temps universel coordonné), abbreviated as UTC.
For example, a televised program may roll over the time zones of the continental United States when the program is broadcast at 8:00 PM in each time zone. That is, the program may be broadcast at 8 PM in Eastern Standard Time which is UTC minus 5 hours, at 8 PM in Central Standard Time which is UTC minus 6 hours, at 8 PM in Mountain Standard Time which is UTC minus 7 hours, and so on.
Analysis of the sentiments expressed by the users who receive the program is an important consideration in the broadcasting industry. Whether a program or a portion thereof has evoked a desired sentiment, to a desired degree, or both, is a key factor in determining the content selection, the broadcast timing, the selection of time zones where the broadcast will occur, the selection of times in various time zones when the broadcast will occur there, and many other factors.